Hear You Me
by Gamer Gurl
Summary: A nice little one shot/song fic. If you've heard the song "Hear You Me" I think its worth your time to read this, if you haven't heard the song... well, then you should go listen to it, its really pretty and this fiction makes a lot more sense!


AN:� A nice little one shot about Laguna.� I don't really like him that much to be honest but one day it hit me after listening to Jimmy Eat World's "Hear You Me," it was as though the song was written around Laguna and Raine's short romance... okay probably not, but everytime I hear the song now I think of those two.� I felt like this was an idea that I've had in my head for far�too long and needed to let it out.� So here it is, enjoy or don't enjoy, I don't even care if you review it.� Hell, I don't review one shots...� Oh and I don't own the characters or the song, but I'm sure all of you already knew that 

Hear You Me

His eyes were heavy and cast at his feet as he lugged them through the soggy dirt, hands tucked in his pockets as they had been millions of times before. Strands of his long raven hair clung to his moistened cheeks amidst the sudden shower. His eyes moved to the horizon, it was still dark and the sun hadn't risen yet. He shook his head with a slight twitch of his lips. He found it fitting that it would be raining on this early morning.

_There's no one in town I know_

_But you gave us some place to go_

_I never said thank you for that_

_I thought I might get one more chance_

Laguna glanced around the sleepy town, not a single light on except for the one street lamp, which didn't seem to matter. The kind of people that lived in Winhill weren't likely to be up at this hour and in the odd chance they were, they were even less likely to be seen outside the safety of their homes. He breathed a small laugh, maybe that was one of the reasons he didn't fit in here, he always found himself awake at unruly hours.

He couldn't help but smile as he relaxed his shoulders, everything about this town was so nostalgic. The memories bombarded every single one of his senses. The earth felt so familiar beneath his feet as it moved with the weight of his body. The peaceful silence of the sleeping inhabitants had a calming effect that washed over Laguna, easing any anxieties he might have had. The one thing that got him the most was the smell. The way the rain seemed to cleanse the earth and refresh all the life it had to offer. It hardly ever rained in Esthar… Laguna's eyes fell again. _Esthar_. He wasn't too sure if he belonged there either.

_What would you think of me now,_

_So lucky, so strong, so proud?_

_I never said thank you for that_

_And now I'll never get a chance_

Laguna shook any thoughts on Esthar from his mind, thinking about Esthar was not why he was here. He let his feet lead him through the edge of town as he focused his eyes forward. The rain was still trickling down, but up ahead he could see it, the reason he was here on this very late night. The dark clouds in passing had parted just enough to illuminate his path up the small hill. The long grasses danced in the light breeze and tickled his legs as he made the climb. He stopped just before it, a head stone. A head stone that glistened beneath puddles that reflected the soft moonlight.

_May angels lead you in_

_Hear you me my friends_

_On sleepless roads, the sleepless go_

_May angels lead you in_

He crouched down and admired the slab of stone for a moment before brushing his fingers across the wet surface. He slowly traced the engraving with his thumb, "Raine Lourie." She had taken his name. There was no ceremony, no wedding, and no vows. He had just given her a ring and a promise. A promise to return safely with Ellone. A promise in his eyes that he never fulfilled. Although he had returned home it was too late and she was gone, yet she had still taken his name. A tear escaped from the corner of his eye as he began humming a familiar song.

_And if you were with me tonight_

_I'd sing to you just one more time_

_A song for a heart so big…_

_God couldn't let it live._

_May angels lead you in_

_Hear you me my friends_

_On sleepless roads, the sleepless go_

_May angels lead you in_

_End..._


End file.
